


The Principal of the Thing

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Coulson, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Principal Coulson, Rough Sex, things you probably shouldn't do in a principal's office, undercover sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has had a very bad day. He just wants his boyfriend to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principal of the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> There's an episode of Ultimate Spiderman (a show in which Phil Coulson goes undercover as 'Principal Coulson' in Peter Parker's highschool) where Hawkeye has to essentially babysit Spiderman. His bow breaks, they end up stuck together, I think Clint's bike may get blown up? Anyway, this story is the aftermath of Clint's horrible day.
> 
>  
> 
> First lines taken from [here,](http://dontgigglesherlock.tumblr.com/post/31156075988) though it's Clint saying them instead of Phil. That gifset is pretty much what inspired this whole thing, and then it kinda got away from me.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com).

“You want to make me feel better?” Clint said, standing in the doorway of the Principal’s office and radiating pent-up fury. Phil nodded. 

“I want sex.” 

 

Phil caught his breath and stepped back in surprise, but Clint was right there with him, shutting the door and locking it behind him. They’d talked about this before, no sex undercover, and certainly not in a _school_. But Phil did feel responsible for how terrible Clint’s day had been and, well, they’d discussed this never-in-a-million-years scenario before. And... it had been a while.

 

“It’s the middle of the day,” Phil protested, glad the windows were high up enough that no one could see Clint crowding him against the desk. “Then you’ll have to be quiet,” he replied darkly, grasping Phil’s tie to pull him close and kiss right under his jaw, the one thing that always had Phil moaning when they were at home. The home they hadn’t managed to both be in at the same time for months. 

 

“Gonna fuck you,” Clint said against Phil’s skin. “Right here in your office so you don’t forget me when you’re grading papers.”

A flicker of a frown passed Phil’s face. “I’d never forg-” but he was cut off when Clint kissed him hard and demanding, pressing him against the edge of the desk. He was already hard, and Phil imagined him driving here thinking about how he was going to do this, working out just what he was going to do to Phil in his office.

 

Clint pulled back and looked down Phil’s body, the suit he wore undercover wasn’t anything like as tailored or polished as what he normally chose to wear but high school principals didn’t have much call for Calvin Klein or Dolce. The fabric of his tie was rumpled from being manhandled, but Clint didn’t care, pulling at the belt of Phil’s trousers til he was disrobed enough for him to get a hand in to feel the thickening weight of Phil’s cock. He leaned in and growled, low and predatory to nip at Phil’s jaw, roughly pawing at his body before stepping away again and spinning Phil around, bending him right over the desk. 

 

He had lube from somewhere, suddenly pressing fingers at Phil that were slippery and forbidden, slipping one in and hastily adding a second. “Tight,” was all he said, like it was Phil’s fault. Another finger was added and it _would_ be tight but Phil had taken him with less plenty of times. “You good?” Clint asked. Phil nodded his head. 

 

That was all Clint needed to be pressing in, the mysterious lube all over his cock making the tight drag that much sweeter. For all it’s inconvenience, Phil had so missed this, Clint so close and needy and getting exactly what he needed from Phil who was only too happy to give it. 

Phil held on to his moans, letting only the sharp intake and exhale of breath show Clint what he was doing to him as he started to fuck him over the desk. 

 

Clint bent over Phil as he fucked him, his cock rasping over his prostate as he pushed in hard and forcefully, grabbing Phil’s shoulder and mussing his jacket even more. “Wanna split you open, Phil. Wanna make you feel me when I’m gone, when you’re sitting behind your desk ticking off rowdy schoolkids.” He pushed in and stayed there, as close to Phil as it was possible to be, gripping Phil’s hips like he wanted to make sure there was no further to go and pulling him back enough to get his hand around Phil’s cock. 

 

“Gonna make you come over your precious desk,” he promised, “so you don’t forget about how I came here and fucked you across it.”

Phil breathlessly agreed, nodding his head against the veneer. For all his misgivings, and for all the rules (laws?!) they were breaking, he loved it when Clint went alpha male on him, demanding he be satisfied right then and there and wanting - making -  Phil do it. The door was locked, but still, anyone might see, might hear, might _know_ what they’d been doing. 

 

Clint bit the shell of Phil’s ear and fucked into him, wrenching a moan out of Phil that he tried to bury into the desk. “You like having my cock inside you?” Clint asked, voice barely above a whispered growl. “Taking it like a dirty slut? Acting all prim and proper when you’re secretly a filthy little whore? You’ve got everyone else fooled but not me. I know what you like.” Clint fisted Phil’s (rock hard at this point) cock and shoved into him again. “So fucking hard for it. It’s been _weeks_ , Phil,” Clint rasped, his voice cracking and letting Phil know just how wrecked he was beneath the aggression. It _had_ been weeks, no sex but for a couple of dirty texts and a few nights where they barely managed a handjob apiece. 

 

It felt so good having Clint inside him again, being claimed like this. Phil never doubted the strength of Clint’s feelings for him but it was something entirely different - another part of his brain - that needed this, needed the physical reminder that yes, he belonged to Clint and Clint belonged to him. “I miss you,” Phil said quietly, the words awkwardly disjointed as the air got pushed out of his lungs by Clint’s weight on top of him. Clint wrapped his free arm around his body and held on, burying his face in Phil’s neck. “I miss _you_ ,” he echoed, his movements still violent and punishing even as his words turned tender. “Love you so much, Phil. I need you. Need to have you.” 

“I know, me too, me too Clint. C’mon, give it to me, I want to feel you. Need you inside me.”

It was all jumbled up, the words and their actions, all of it piling out in the wrong order. Hard and sweet and dirty and kind all at once. 

 

Clint bit and then kissed Phil’s neck, letting go of his cock to hold onto him even tighter, like he was in danger of floating away. He whined as he came, the last few thrusts stuttering and sharp til he stilled and a mangled sob wrenched out of his throat. Phil felt Clint’s cock twitch inside him as they lay there, half bent over the desk. Clint started to pull out but Phil stopped him. “No,” he pleaded, his hands grabbing for Clint’s to hold him close. “I want you inside me when I come. I... I miss it.” 

 

Clint huffed a laugh and manouvered them til they were both standing, Phil’s dick over the edge of the desk. With Clint’s head over Phil’s shoulder and his cock still hard inside him, Clint began to jack him off, holding his arms to his sides with his free hand. “Such a dirty little slut, Phil. _Principal Coulson,_ getting fucked in his office.” Phil gasped when Clint sucked kisses into his neck and thrust a little. “You like that?” Clint asked, stepping back to let his cock slide free. Phil felt a trickle of Clint’s cum ooze out and it was that which pushed him over the edge, bucking into Clint’s hand and coming right across the desk in long white lines. 

 

He let Clint hold onto him and guide him back to his chair, his trousers around his ankles and cum still sliding out of him. But he was too gloriously fucked out to care. 

 

Clint leaned over him and kissed him, hard then tender and then hard again, and Phil took it all happily. “I can’t believe I did that,” Clint said, surveying the mess and taking in Phil with it. He supposed he did look rather a sight, the school Principal half naked in his office. Clint grinned and scrubbed his hands through his hair, and then they both laughed, first at themselves and then at each other til Clint was kissing Phil again. Clint gently cleaned Phil up before dealing with his desk, wrapping the tissues into a ball before awkwardly throwing them in the trashcan under Phil’s desk. “Feels kinda wrong.”

“You come here and fuck me over the Principal’s desk and _that_ feels wrong?”

“Well,” Clint began, with that soft little lost look he had sometimes that made Phil want to wrap him up in cotton wool. 

 

Phil pulled him into a clinging hug which Clint returned, and they stood holding onto each other til Phil felt like himself again. It was too easy to drift away, get lost in this odd little fantasy world that was his job. SHIELD was just a job. Clint was his _life_. 

“Are you coming home soon?” Clint asked him, pulling back to kiss Phil’s cheek. Phil sighed. He was on this detail til Peter Parker graduated, so... 

“I’m going to talk to Fury, see if we can figure something out. Move Parker, move us, something anyway. I don’t like being away from you.”

Clint smiled, a pleased little thing that Phil chased with a kiss. “I could help, go undercover as the shop teacher or something?” 

“And do that again?” Phil nodded his head towards the desk. 

Clint smirked. “Maybe.”


End file.
